We've Only Just Begun
by NickFan0402
Summary: My first fanfiction based on the one-time short on Nicktoons (that was also on "Kablam!"), "The Little Freaks". I wanted to see what happens after the three main characters (Braingel, Tryla, and Dubs) saved the town from their arch enemy, No-Face. So I hope you take your time and enjoy the story. All characters belong to Nickelodeon. Lilibeth belongs to me.
1. Part 1

It was a normal day in Center City. Nothing was going wrong today. Everyone was just doing the usual stuff in their everyday lives. One evening, in the household of the Little Freaks, they were sitting around and chilling. Besides a few incidents in town in the past few months, nothing really happened since they defeated No-Face from his evil plan, to make everyone look and act the same.

"Hey Braingel, can I have some of those potato chips?" Dubs said to Braingel, who was eating a bag of potato chips.

"Nuh uh," said Braingel.

"Why not?" asked Dubs.

"Because they're mine," said Braingel.

"It's OURS," said Dubs, grabbing the bag. "Come on, give me some chips."

"Hey!" said Braingel, trying to pull the bag back.

"Give me the chips!" said Dubs.

"No!" said Braingel.

"Freaks!" said Tryla, approaching her friends. "Stop pulling that bag or you'll-"

The potato chip bag ripped open as the snack was sent flying.

"Rip it…" said Tryla, as chips landed on her head.

"S-S-Sorry Tryla," said Braingel, brushing the chips out of her hair.

"Braingel…Dubs…" said Tryla. "Care to explain yourselves?"

"Braingel is being stingy!" said Dubs.

"Dubs was being greedy!" said Braingel.

"Guys!" said Tryla, getting irritated. "You're both acting like children!"

"Tryla's mean to me…" said Braingel, trying to act all innocent.

"Stop it, Braingel," said Tryla. "Look, I know we haven't been really doing anything since we stopped No-Face's plan a few months ago, but you two need to not act like it's the end of the world from boredom."

"Then what can we do to keep ourselves company?" asked Dubs.

"We have each other, remember?" said Tryla. "We're the Little Freaks. We're all best friends who stick together and help one another. We're a team."

"Tryla does have a point," said Braingel.

"Yet…" said Tryla.

"Something wrong, Tryla?" asked Braingel.

"It would be nice to have a second girl to be around us," said Tryla. "You guys are boys and I'm a girl. I don't have anyone to talk about fashion with."

"Talk to us about that," said Dubs.

"No Dubs, you and Braingel no nothing about fashion," said Tryla.

"We know…" said Dubs.

"Never mind, it's not a big deal," said Tryla.

She then hears the kitchen oven's timer go off.

"Oh!" said Tryla. "Come on, guys. Let's have a nice dinner and forget all about this."

"Good idea, Tryla," said Dubs.

That night, while the Little Freaks were asleep, Tryla was the only one that was awake. She looked out the window feeling unhappy. She felt sad about what she and her friends were talking about earlier in the night.

"Tryla?" said a voice, that went behind her. "You okay?"

"Oh my gosh!" said Tryla, jumping a bit.

She turned around and noticed that it was Braingel.

"Oh, it's only you, Braingel," said Tryla.

"Hi Tryla," said Braingel.

"Hi Braingel," said Tryla. "What brings you up?"

"What brings YOU up?" said Braingel. "You're not in bed sleeping like the rest of us."

"Sorry…" said Tryla. "It's just about what we talked about earlier this evening."

"What did we talk about again?" asked Braingel.

"About how I wanted a female friend in my life," said Tryla. "You and Dubs have each other when it comes to guy stuff, I don't have anyone that can talk to me about my interests. It would be nice to have someone who can relate to me, you know?"

"Yeah…" said Braingel, then looks at her. "You know, Tryla? Sometimes being with Dubs can be a bit boring at times."

"Oh really?" said Tryla.

"It sure can," said Braingel. "I mean, I do like him as our friend, yes. But he is not the most important person around here, just to let you know."

"Oh?" said Tryla. "Then who is the most important person to you?"

"You are…" said Braingel, wrapping his arms around her.

"Really?" said Tryla, a little bit surprised. "I am?"

"Of course you are," said Braingel, looking into her eyes. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on."

"Even with my third eye?" said Tryla.

"Yes," said Braingel, stroking her hair. "Even with your third eye."

"Why…Why thank you, Braingel," said Tryla, starting to blush. "That was very sweet."

"You're even sweeter," said Braingel, with a smile.

"Awww…" said Tryla, with a smile back.

They kiss each other on the lips.

"Say, want to sit on the couch and I'll keep you company there?" asked Braingel.

"Sure," said Tryla.

They went into the living room and sat on the couch together. And since they were together with only the two of them, they couldn't help themselves but start hugging and kissing each other again as they lied down on the couch cushions while covered with a soft blanket. Braingel and Tryla continued to show their love for each other until they eventually fell asleep next to each other.

Three months later, Tryla was feeling ill.

"Uhhh…" said Tryla, lying down in her bed. "I don't feel so well…"

She sits up as she says to herself, "Maybe I should take a nice bath. That might help myself at bit."

Tryla got out of bed as she went in the bathroom. Her stomach then started to have a little bit of pain inside. But when Tryla went to rub her stomach hoping the pain will go away, she noticed that it was bigger than usual.

"Huh?" said Tryla, looking down. "Whoa! My stomach! What's wrong with it? Am I gaining weight?"

She pokes it and felt something hard that was not her insides. She was pregnant.

"Oh my gosh!" gasped Tryla. "I think I'm pregnant! I might be having a baby! I better go tell Braingel right away! Oooooh, this wasn't supposed to happen!"

She ran out of the bathroom and went to Braingel, who was watching television.

"Braingel!" said Tryla. "Braingel!"

"What's happening, Tryla?" said Braingel.

"Look at me!" said Tryla.

He turns to her.

"What about yourself?" asked Braingel.

"My stomach!" said Tryla.

Braingel looks at Tryla's stomach and noticed it got bigger.

"Why is your stomach like that?" said Braingel. "Did you eat too many sweets?"

"No Braingel!" said Tryla. "It's something major!"

"What is it?" asked Braingel.

"I'm pregnant…" said Tryla.

"WHAT?!" gasped Braingel, standing up. "YOU ARE?!"

"I am!" said Tryla, covering her face in shame. "Oooooh whyyyyyyyy?!"

"How did this happen?!" asked Braingel, getting concerned.

"I guess we weren't careful!" said Tryla. "And now I'm going to have a baby!"

She began to cry.

"Tryla, why are you crying?" said Braingel. "Aren't you happy?"

"No I'm not!" said Tryla, sobbing. "We never discussed about having children! I'm not ready to be a mother yet!"

"Oh Tryla, don't freak out," said Braingel, starting to frown.

"I'm sorry, Braingel," said Tryla, sniffing. "I just don't think we're ready to be parents yet."

"Parents?" said Braingel. "Wait…Are you saying-"

"Yeah," said Tryla. "You're going to be a father."

"Awwww no!" said Braingel, holding onto his head. "I don't know how to take care of a kid!"

"Neither do I," said Tryla. "But we're going to have to learn. Once our child is born, we'll be ready for him or her."

"I hope this all goes well, Tryla…" said Braingel, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Me too, Braingel…" said Tryla, sighing. "Me too…"

Just then, Dubs walked into the scene.

"Hey Braingel," said Dubs, then seeing Tryla having tears on her face. "What's wrong with Tryla?"

"She's having a baby," said Braingel.

"A baby?!" gasped Dubs. "When did you two find this out?!"

"Just a minute ago," said Braingel. "Yep, Tryla and I are going to be parents."

"We weren't even planning on having a child," said Tryla.

"But aren't you two together?" asked Dubs.

"We are, but we're not married," said Braingel.

"We've only been dating for about nine months," said Tryla. "That's almost a year!"

"So what's the problem?" asked Dubs.

"It's too early in time!" said Braingel and Tryla.

"Oh…" said Dubs. "Well, is there a way for you guys not to have the baby?"

"There is a way," said Tryla. "But I'm not going to do it."

"But Tryla, I thought you said you weren't ready to be a mom yet," said Braingel.

"You're right," said Tryla. "But losing the baby would take a lot of work. We're going to have to deal with this. Besides, maybe a child of our own will be good for us."

"We'll just have to wait and see how things go," said Braingel.

"Yep," said Tryla, looking at her pregnant stomach. "We'll see…"

For the next few weeks, Tryla and Braingel tried the best they could to deal with Tryla's unplanned pregnancy. But more bad came than good. Tryla was beginning to have cravings and mood swings. She was not acting like herself.

"BRAINGEL!" said Tryla, all moody.

"Yes Tryla?" said Braingel, walking over to his girlfriend.

"I want some chocolate cake!" said Tryla. "And get me some white milk while you're at it, will you?!"

"Sure Buttercup," said Braingel. "Coming right up."

A few minutes later, he came back with a slice of cake and a glass of milk. But it was vanilla cake and chocolate milk.

"I said chocolate cake and white milk!" said Tryla. "You got it in reverse! What is wrong with you?! Go back into the kitchen and get what I asked for! Capisce?!"

"Okay! Okay!" said Braingel, getting scared from her anger. "Please don't hurt me! Please!"

He went back into the kitchen to get the right foods. Tryla's symptoms started to go on for the next few months.

"BRAINGEL!" said Tryla.

"What?!" said Braingel.

"WHERE'S MY LEMONADE?!" said Tryla.

"Coming Tryla!" said Braingel, getting the glass of lemonade.

"BRAINGEL!" said Tryla. "BRAAAAAAAAAAINGEEEEEEEEEL!"

"Here you go, Your Majesty…" said Braingel, giving his love her drink.

Tryla calmed down and said sadly, "Braingel, I am so sorry! I can't believe I'm treating you like garbage since we found out I was pregnant! I should've known better and be nice to you!"

"It's okay, sweetheart," said Braingel. "I still love you."

"I still love you, too," said Tryla.

Just then, the baby inside Tryla's stomach kicked her.

"Oww!" said Tryla, putting her hands on her stomach.

"What happened?" said Braingel. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Tryla, with a small laugh. "Our baby just kicked."

"Is it ready to come out yet?" asked Braingel.

"Not yet," said Tryla. "At least I don't think so."

"How long has it been already?" asked Braingel.

"I'm not really sure," said Tryla. "I'm probably halfway through."

"So does that mean it's coming out soon?" said Braingel.

"I believe so," said Tryla, then starting to think, "Hmmm…"

"What now?" said Braingel.

"I wonder what's going to be our baby's gender," said Tryla. "A girl or a boy?"

"It doesn't really matter to me," said Braingel. "I bet he or she will be a happy, cute baby."

"Yeah, me too," said Tryla. "You know, Braingel? We're going to be great parents."

"Now that I'm thinking about," said Braingel. "Yes…Yes we will."

Tryla smiled.

A couple months later, it was Tryla's final month of her pregnancy. But during sometime in the afternoon during lunch, Tryla was starting to contract.

"Oh!" said Tryla, as her face went tight. "Oooo!"

"You feeling okay, Tryla?" asked Dubs.

"I don't know," said Tryla, groaning with pain. "Maybe I should trying going to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Tryla got up from the table and went into the bathroom. When suddenly, a few seconds later, she felt something in her stomach pop. She has went into labor.

"GUYS!" said Tryla, holding onto her stomach as she went on her knees. "GUYS!"

Braingel and Dubs heard her screaming in pain.

"Tryla?!" said Braingel, running into the bathroom.

He held onto her as he said, "Tryla sweetie! Sweetheart, what's the matter?"

"This pain is worse than ever!" said Tryla, lying down on the bathroom floor. "I think the baby is coming!"

"Already?!" said Braingel.

"Call an ambulance!" said Tryla, starting to cry in pain. "Please! I need help!"

"Right away!" said Braingel, running out of the bathroom to the telephone as he dialed the emergency number.

"What's going on?" asked Dubs.

"Tryla's having the baby!" said Braingel. "It's coming!"

"Oh no!" said Dubs. "We better hurry and get a doctor before she gives birth!"

But a few minutes later, everything went silent.

"What just happened?" said Dubs. "Hope everything's okay."

Braingel and Dubs then started to hear the noise of a newborn baby crying.

"Oh shoot!" said Braingel. "It's out!"

"But the doctor isn't here yet!" said Dubs.

"I know!" said Braingel. "She had the baby! Tryla had the baby!"

He quickly ran back into the bathroom and saw Tryla lying on the floor panting really hard while the baby was on the floor crying.

"Oh my gosh…" said Braingel, picking up the baby and wrapping it with a towel. "It's our baby. Our baby is here."

"Is our baby okay?" asked Tryla, sitting up a little bit. "Is the baby breathing?"

"Yes, our baby is breathing," said Braingel, feeling the baby's stomach going up and down. "If a baby is crying, that usually means it's breathing."

"Oh thank goodness…" said Tryla. "Can I hold my new baby?"

"Sure you can," said Braingel, handing her the baby. "Here you are."

"Oh Braingel…" said Tryla, with happy tears in her eyes. "Our baby is beautiful…"

"It sure is, isn't it?" said Braingel.

"Yeah…" said Tryla, then pausing for a second, "Wait, what's the gender?"

"Let me check," said Braingel, looking at the baby's signs. "Tryla! It's a girl!"

"A girl?!" said Tryla. "Really?! It's a girl?! Oh wow! What a nice surprise!"

"I guess you got your wish," said Braingel, with a smile. "Now you have a girl to relate to. Your very own daughter."

"Awwww…" said Tryla.

"And she has four arms…" said Braingel, noticing something different about the baby girl.

"She has an extra set of arms?" said Tryla.

"Yes she does," said Braingel, shows Tryla the second arm set underneath the baby's regular arms. "Must be a birth defect. Should we take her to the hospital and have them removed?"

"Oh no, no, no, no!" said Tryla. "She'll be fine!"

"Are you sure?" asked Braingel.

"Yes, I know it," said Tryla. "All of us Little Freaks have some type of deformed thing about us. I have three eyes, your brain is outside of your head, and Dubs is conjoined. So now our little girl has one, too. A second set of arms. And plus, if she ever goes missing, she'll be easy to identify."

"That's true," said Braingel. "So what are we going to name her?"

"Good question…" said Tryla, starting to think. "Hmmm…How about Beth?"

"Sounds nice, but no," said Braingel. "I was thinking her name can be Lily."

"I disagree," said Tryla.

"Then how about we cross them with each other?" said Braingel. "So we can both have our way. We'll call her Lilibeth."

"Hmmm…I like it!" said Tryla, then looking down at her baby. "Lilibeth..."

The baby girl kept on crying.

"Is there a way our new daughter can stop crying?" asked Tryla.

"I think I can help with that," said Braingel. "Here, hand her to me."

Tryla gives Braingel Lilibeth as he placed the baby on her belly and started rubbing and patting gently on her back. Lilibeth eventually stops crying.

"Wow!" said Tryla. "It worked!"

"Thanks," said Braingel, then turning the baby to himself and saying to her, "Hi there, little one. See my face?"

Lilibeth touched his face with all four of her hands.

"Yes," said Braingel. "I'm your daddy."

He places her in front of Tryla and said, "Look. This is your mommy."

Lilibeth touches Tryla's face.

"Hi sweetie," said Tryla. "I'm your mommy."

Lilibeth coos a bit.

"Awwwwww…" said Braingel and Tryla, with tears of joy.

A few minutes later, the doctor arrived. He checked on Lilibeth, cleaned her up, put her in a new and unused diaper, and saw that she was a healthy child despite her abnormality. Plus, her second set of arms did have the full bone structure in them. So both of Lilibeth's two extra arms were fully functional just like her main arms. But after the doctor left, Lilibeth began to shiver.

"I think Lilibeth is cold," said Braingel. "Tryla, do we have any clothes for her?"

"We do," said Tryla. "I made some clothes for her myself during my pregnancy. Of course when I was feeling okay."

"Where are they?" asked Braingel.

"They're in the closet," said Tryla, trying to get up. "I'll go get them."

"Wait Tryla," said Braingel. "How about I get the clothes? You need to relax and rest after all that pain you went through."

"Aww thanks Braingel," said Tryla. "That's very nice of you."

Tryla gets up and goes into her and Braingel's bed as she sits up and holds Lilibeth while Braingel opened the closet to get the clothes for Lilibeth.

"Tryla, where are the baby clothes?" asked Braingel, looking in the closet. "I don't see them."

"They're in a cardboard box," said Tryla.

"This box?" said Braingel, holding a box full of clothes.

"Yes, that's it," said Tryla. "Bring them over here."

Braingel places the box of clothes on Tryla's bed and looks through them.

"Uhhh Tryla?" said Braingel.

"What's the matter, Braingel?" asked Tryla.

"All these pieces of clothing have two sleeves," said Braingel, showing her the clothes. "How are we going to make Lilibeth's second set of arms fit into these?"

"Hmmm…" said Tryla. "I'll knit two extra sleeves under the sleeves that are already there."

"How long will it take?" asked Braingel.

"It might take hours to do all of the clothes," said Tryla. "Maybe I should just do one of them for her to wear tonight. I'll do the rest tomorrow."

"Good idea," said Braingel.

Lilibeth started crying again since she was really cold.

"It's alright, angel," said Braingel, wrapping a blanket around her. "Your mommy will fix your clothes and make them good as new, okay?"

He picks her up and says to her, "Now your mommy has to add two more sleeves to your outfit. So you can stay with daddy until she is done."

Lilibeth calms down. Tryla gets out her knitting needles and thick thread as she starts making the alterations to Lilibeth's outfit. Then Braingel takes Lilibeth to the living room and sits her down on the rug. But she falls backwards and whines a little bit.

"Aww don't worry, sweetiepie," said Braingel, lying down as he holds her. "You'll be sitting up someday."

Lilibeth looks up at Braingel.

"What is it, Lilibeth?" said Braingel.

Lilibeth points to her father's brain that was on his head surrounded by a glass protection.

"Huh?" said Braingel, looking up. "Is there something on my head?"

Lilibeth places her two main arms on the glass container.

"Oh that?" said Braingel. "That's my brain, Lilibeth. It's where all my intelligence is."

Lilibeth then puts her hands on her own head.

"Your brain is in your head," said Braingel. "Mine is outside of my head because I was born that way. It's not normal, but I learned to live with it. Just like how you need to learn to live with your extra limbs."

Lilibeth was too confused because she didn't know what Braingel was saying to her or what anything was since she was just born a few hours prior.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie," said Braingel. "You're not a day old yet. So you're probably hearing this…Hothagellothago! Hothagow othagare yothagou?"

Lilibeth thought his gibberish talking was funny. So she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Braingel asked his daughter, lying her back down on the rug. "Whothagat dothagid othagi mothagiss?"

Lilibeth continued to laugh.

"Oh, you think my gibberish is funny?" said Braingel, then started speaking to her in baby talk. "You think it's funny, huh? You think it's funny, Wiwibeff? Wiwibeff thinks my talking is funny."

He started tickling as well as blowing on the baby girl's stomach, which made Lilibeth laugh even harder. When just then, Dubs came over.

"Braingel, what are you doing?" Dubs asked his friend.

"Having fun with my little girl," said Braingel, with a giggle.

"Your little girl?" said Dubs, then starting to remember. "Ooooh right! You and Tryla's new baby!"

"Yep!" said Braingel. "She is a female. And Tryla was very happy about that."

"What did you two decided to name her?" asked Dubs.

"Her name is Lilibeth," said Braingel, picking Lilibeth up and holding her again.

"Lilibeth?" said Dubs. "How did you come up with that name?"

"I wanted to name her Lily," said Braingel, "but Tryla wanted to name her Beth. So we decided to put the two names together and came up with Lilibeth as an agreement. And because Bethlily doesn't sound right…"

"Very clever, Braingel," said Dubs.

"Thanks," said Braingel, turning Lilibeth towards Dubs. "Isn't she cute?"

"Yeah, she's very cute," said Dubs, with a smile. "May I hold her?"

"Sure," said Braingel, standing up. "But Dubs, please be very careful. Newborn babies are really fragile."

"I'll be extra careful," said Dubs.

"Good," said Braingel, handing Lilibeth over to Dubs. "Here she is."

"Hi there, little one," said Dubs, holding Lilibeth as he looked down at her. "I'm Dubs."

Lilibeth giggled as she smiled at him.

"Awww," said Dubs. "Hey Braingel! Your baby just smiled at me!"

"Awww, she did?" said Braingel, then seeing his kid smiling. "Awww, she is."

"Hey look," said Dubs, starting to notice Lilibeth's four arms. "She has two extra arms. Braingel, do you know about this?"

"Yes I do," said Braingel. "It's just a birth defect. Tryla and I weren't surprised at all."

"How come?" asked Dubs.

"Well, because my girlfriend and I are both abnormal," said Braingel. "My brain isn't in my head and Tryla has a third eye. And Lilibeth has a second set of arms. So yeah, our new baby has a deformity just like us. And I am totally fine with them. Tryla is as well."

"Well, that's good you're accepting her," said Dubs. "Cause some parents don't accept their kids for who they are."

"I know, and that's just sad and wrong," said Braingel.

"Agreed," said Dubs.

Just then, Lilibeth got fussy as she puts her arms out to Braingel.

"Awww, does Lilibeth want her daddy?" Dubs said to Lilibeth.

"I'll take her," said Braingel, taking Lilibeth from Dubs and holds her. "It's okay, honey. You're with your daddy now."

Lilibeth looks up at Braingel as she calms down and smiled at him.

"Braingel!" said Tryla, from her and Braingel's bedroom.

"Yes?!" Braingel called out back.

"Come into the bedroom, please!" said Tryla.

"Okay coming!" said Braingel, then saying to Lilibeth, "Come on, Lilibeth. Your mommy wants us."

Braingel walks into his and Tryla's bedroom as he sees Tryla on their bed.

"Oh, hi honey," said Tryla, showing him one of Lilibeth's outfits. "I'm done."

"Done with what?" said Braingel.

"I put two more sleeves under the existing sleeves on this onesie for Lilibeth," said Tryla.

"Oh good," said Braingel. "Shall we put it on her now?"

"Of course," said Tryla. "You hold her while I put the clothes on her."

"Okay," said Braingel.

Braingel sets Lilibeth on their bed and holds onto her as Tryla puts the baby girl into the onesie.

"Ta da!" said Tryla, as she placed all of Lilibeth's arms into the four sleeves. "There you go, Lilibeth! Your new clothes!"

Lilibeth looks around herself as she grabs a little bit of the material and places it in her mouth.

"No sweetie," said Tryla, taking the material out of Lilibeth's mouth. "Clothing is not for eating. It's for wearing on your body."

Just then, Lilibeth started crying.

"What's wrong, Lilibeth?" Tryla asked, as she picked Lilibeth up. "What's the matter?"

"Tryla?" said Braingel. "Have we fed her since she was born?"

"No, I don't think so," said Tryla.

"Then maybe she's hungry," said Braingel.

Braingel takes a listen to Lilibeth's stomach, which was growling.

"Yep, she's hungry," said Braingel, then looking at Lilibeth and saying to her, "You hungry, little one?"

Lilibeth calms down a little bit, but was still very teary.

"I guess that's a yes," said Braingel. "Okay, you stay with mommy while I go to the kitchen to get your milk bottle. Be right back."

Braingel leaves the bedroom for a minute and into the kitchen and started making the milk formula for Lilibeth. Then a few minutes later, he came back with the baby bottle of white milk.

"Alright, it's ready," said Braingel, giving the bottle to Tryla. "Here Tryla."

"Thanks Braingel," said Tryla, accepting the bottle as she places it towards Lilibeth's mouth. "Here you go, Lilibeth. Nice warm milk just for you."

Lilibeth stopped crying as Tryla started feeding her the milk.

"Yes…" said Tryla, smiling down at her baby. "Good girl…Very good girl…"

Braingel sits down on the bed next to Tryla. He looks down at Lilibeth and said, "I think she likes it."

"She sure does," said Tryla.

Two minutes later, Lilibeth was done drinking from the bottle.

"Wow!" said Braingel, looking at the empty milk bottle. "She drank it all!"

"I guess she was hungry, huh?" said Tryla, with a small laugh.

Lilibeth then started to whine a bit.

"I better burp her," said Tryla. "She just got fed."

Tryla picks up Lilibeth, places her head over her shoulder, and starts patting the baby girl's back gently. After a few seconds, Lilibeth started burping.

"Excuse you," said Braingel, with a chuckle.

"You good, sweetie?" Tryla asked Lilibeth.

Lilibeth sighed in relief.

"Good girl," said Tryla.

Just then, Lilibeth started to yawn.

"I think she's tired, Tryla," said Braingel. "She just yawned."

"And it's getting late, too," said Tryla, reading the digital clock on the nightstand that read 9:30 p.m. "Why don't we put her to bed now?"

"Sure," said Braingel, puts his hands out to Lilibeth. "Mind if I tuck her in her crib?"

"Not at all, honey," said Tryla, giving Lilibeth to Braingel.

"Thanks," said Braingel, holding onto Lilibeth.

Braingel walks out of his and Tryla's bedroom and steps into Lilibeth's bedroom.

"Alright Lilibeth," said Braingel, gently placing Lilibeth in her baby crib. "You're in your crib. This is where you sleep for the night and take your daily naps, okay?"

Lilibeth started cooing.

"Lilibeth?" Braingel said to her. "Will you go to sleep for me?"

Lilibeth continued to coo.

"Come on, Lilibeth," said Braingel. "Mommy and I have to go to sleep, too."

He turned on the baby mobile that was above the crib and said, "Will this work for you?"

Lilibeth slowly stopped cooing and closed her eyes as she went to sleep.

"There…" said Braingel, quietly. "She's asleep..."

He goes to the door and whispers, "Goodnight little angel…Sweet dreams…"

Braingel turns off the light and slowly closes the door as he walks back into him and Tryla's bedroom.

"Hey Braingel," said Tryla, lying down in the bed. "Is Lilibeth asleep?"

"Yes she is, Tryla," said Braingel. "Hopefully, she'll stay asleep for tonight. Cause I read that babies don't always go to sleep at night."

"Yeah…" said Tryla. "I hope she'll stay asleep, too. Anyways, shall we go to sleep ourselves? I'm getting really tried…"

"Yeah, me too…" said Braingel, getting into bed and lying down next to Tryla. "Hey, are you going to be okay tonight?"

"What do you mean?" asked Tryla.

"Well, Lilibeth was born earlier today," said Braingel. "Do you feel any pain from the labor?"

"Just a little bit," said Tryla. "I'm just starting to recover from childbirth. So I can't do anything crazy for a few weeks. Are you okay with that?"

"I don't mind at all, honey," said Braingel. "I'm going to stick by your side the whole time you're resting. I'll be there for you. I'll be your little supporting cheerleader that shouts "Go Tryla!"

"Shhh!" said Tryla. "We don't want to wake our baby up."

"Oh sorry…" said Braingel, then whispers, "go Tryla…"

"Aww thanks, baby," said Tryla, with a small giggle.

She turned off the light and puts on her sleep mask over her eyes as she said, "Well goodnight, Braingel. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight Tryla," said Braingel, holding her in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you, too," said Tryla, getting comfortable.

Braingel and Tryla kiss each other as the couple fell fast asleep. But the two lovers didn't sleep for long.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lilibeth cried, as she woke up and started crying.

"Uh oh…" said Braingel, waking up. "She woke up…And she's crying…"

"Looks like we're not going to sleep well for at least a year..." said Tryla, waking up as well. "Oooh goodness…"

To Be Continued…


	2. Part 2

The next morning at the Little Freaks' house, Braingel just started to wake up.

"Good morning, Tryla," said Braingel, yawning a little bit. "Did you sleep well?"

He noticed that Tryla wasn't in bed with him.

"Tryla?" Braingel said, looking around for his girlfriend. "Tryla? Honey, where are you?"

He gets out of bed as he leaves the bedroom. He then sees Tryla in the kitchen making breakfast.

"There you are, honey," said Braingel, walking over to her.

"Huh?" said Tryla, turning around and seeing him next to her. "Oh, morning sweetie."

"Morning love," said Braingel, as he and Tryla kiss. "I just woke up and noticed that you weren't in bed. You kind of worried me there a bit."

"Oh I'm sorry, Braingel," said Tryla. "I wanted to get up a little early to make breakfast for everyone."

"What are we having?" asked Braingel.

"Bacon, eggs, hash browns, and toast," said Tryla.

"Sounds yummy," said Braingel. "Wait, no pastries?"

"No," said Tryla. "They're not good for you."

"But I like my sugar," said Braingel, frowning.

"Sorry honey," said Tryla. "No sugary foods allowed in this house. Only during dessert time."

"Awwwwwww!" said Braingel, folding his arms with a mad face. "And I wanted some apple strudel!"

"Hush!" said Tryla, unfolding Braingel's arms. "Act your age, will you?!"

Just then, they started to hear Lilibeth crying from her bedroom.

"Sounds like someone's awake," said Braingel. "I'll go get her."

"Thank you," said Tryla.

Tryla continued to make breakfast as Braingel walked into Lilibeth's bedroom as he sees his daughter in her crib crying.

"Good morning, sunshine," said Braingel, picking the baby up. "How is my little girl this fine morning?"

Lilibeth sniffs as she looks up at Braingel. She then smiles as she touches his face while starting to make happy coos.

"Yes sweetie," said Braingel, smiling back at her. "It's me, your daddy."

Lilibeth continued to touch her father's face when she grabbed his nose with one of her hands.

"Lilibeth, that's my nose," said Braingel. "Can you let go of it, please?"

Lilibeth started to laugh at Braingel's changed voice since his nose was plugged.

"Alright, that's enough," said Braingel, removing Lilibeth's hand from his nose. "You shouldn't play with my nose, Lilibeth. I need it to breathe."

Lilibeth then placed her hand on Braingel's mouth.

"Mmmm….Mmmm!" said Braingel, uncovering his mouth. "I need my mouth to breathe, too."

Lilibeth did a small giggle.

"Braingel!" Tryla called from the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready! Come and get it!"

"Coming!" said Braingel, then saying to Lilibeth. "Alright Lilibeth, breakfast time!"

He leaves Lilibeth's bedroom with the baby girl in his arms as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Oh good, you're back," said Tryla, preparing everyone's plates. "Do you have Lilibeth with you?"

"I sure do," said Braingel, showing her their baby. "She's right here."

"Mind if you place her in her high chair?" Tryla said to Braingel.

"Not at all, Tryla," said Braingel.

Braingel sits Lilibeth in the baby high chair as he sits down at the table.

"Here you go, honey," Tryla said, serving Braingel his breakfast.

"Thank you, Buttercup," said Braingel.

"You're welcome," said Tryla.

Just then, Dubs entered the kitchen.

"Morning Freaks," said Dubs.

"Morning Dubs," said Tryla. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Not really," said Dubs, still yawning. "I couldn't stay asleep with all that crying coming from Lilibeth."

"Hey, it's okay, Dubs," said Braingel. "Tryla and I feel you. We didn't really sleep well either. But Lilibeth is just a baby. She can't help it."

"Looks like we're not going to sleep well for at least a year..." said Dubs. "Oooh boy…"

"That's exactly what I said!" said Tryla. "Anyways, come sit with us and have some breakfast. I already set the table."

"Okay thanks, Tryla," said Dubs.

Dubs sits at the table. Then Tryla herself gets her plate and sits with the rest as the Little Freaks started eating their breakfast. But since Lilibeth wasn't served any of the food, she started whining.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Braingel asked Lilibeth. "Are you hungry?"

Lilibeth started crying.

"Oh no, she's crying," said Dubs. "Tryla, do you have any food for her?"

"Well, we can't give her this food," said Tryla. "Hey Dubs, can you check to see if we have any baby food in the cupboard?"

"Sure," said Dubs, getting up from his chair.

Dubs went to the kitchen cupboard and opened it as he saw a small jar of baby food.

"Is this it, Tryla?" Dubs asked Tryla, showing her the baby food.

"Yes, that's it," said Tryla. "Bring it over here."

Dubs walked back to the table as he gave Tryla the baby food.

"Thanks," said Tryla.

Tryla removed the lid from the jar as she placed a small spoon into the baby food. She then mixed the baby food as she scooped a spoonful of it.

"Lilibeth?" Tryla said to Lilibeth. "Honey, look at me."

Lilibeth calmed down a little bit and turned her head to Tryla.

"I have your food for you," said Tryla, puts the spoonful of baby food towards the baby girl's mouth. "Now open your mouth. Come on, open up."

Lilibeth opens her mouth as Tryla places the food into Lilibeth's mouth as the baby swallowed it.

"Mmmm…" said Lilibeth.

"Can I feed her?" asked Braingel.

"Sure Braingel," said Tryla, giving Braingel the baby food and spoon.

"Lilibeth sweetie?" Braingel said to Lilibeth, giving her another spoonful of the baby food. "Look over here. You want this?"

Lilibeth looks at Braingel.

"Well…Here comes the airplane!" Braingel said, moving the spoon towards Lilibeth's mouth. "Nnneeaoowww!"

He puts the baby food in Lilibeth's mouth. Lilibeth swallows the food as she giggles and claps her hands.

"You liked that?" Braingel asked her, in his baby talk. "You liked me feeding you?"

Lilibeth continued to clap as she made happy coos.

"Wonderful," said Braingel, giving Lilibeth a kiss on her forehead.

Braingel continued to feed Lilibeth her baby food as well as giving her the bottle of milk formula. Then after Lilibeth was done with her food and drink, Braingel burps her.

"Good girl, sweetie," said Braingel, wiping Lilibeth's face.

The Little Freaks then finished their breakfast as they went to do their own thing in the house. But it wasn't long until Lilibeth became fussy again.

"What's the matter, sweet child?" Dubs asked Lilibeth, as he was watching her in the living room.

Lilibeth started squirming on the living room floor.

"Is your outfit on too tight?" said Dubs.

Lilibeth was still fussing. She then curled her two main hands, placed her two extra hands on her belly, and started to push herself as she strained her face.

"Oh no…" said Dubs. "Braingel! Tryla!"

Braingel and Tryla come running in the living room.

"What is it, Dubs?!" said Tryla.

"What's happening?!" said Braingel.

"I don't really know," said Dubs. "But I think something's wrong with your daughter."

"Oh dear," said Tryla, kneeling down to Lilibeth. "You alright, honey? Is your tummy upset?"

"Yeah, does your tummy hurt, sweetie?" Braingel said, kneeling down as well.

The group then started to notice a foul smell. They plugged their noses as a result.

"P.U." said Braingel. "What's that awful smell?!"

"What is that horrible stench?!" said Tryla.

"Did a skunk just pass by the house?!" said Dubs.

The Little Freaks looked down at Lilibeth and noticed that the bad smell was coming from Lilibeth's diaper.

"Uhhh guys?" said Braingel. "I think it's coming from Lilibeth."

"Is it?" said Tryla, looking inside Lilibeth's diaper. "Yep. She went in her diaper. Both ways…"

"Okay, that's gross," said Dubs.

Lilibeth started to pass gas a few times.

"Ewww…!" everyone said.

Lilibeth giggled as she was passing gas, but quickly started crying when she felt uncomfortable in her full diaper.

"I guess we're gonna have to change Lilibeth's diaper," said Tryla, standing back up.

"We?" said Braingel. "We as in you and I, Tryla?"

"Nope," said Tryla. "We as in you, me, AND Dubs."

"What?!" said Dubs, putting his hands in front of him. "Ooooh no! I am not changing a dirty diaper!"

"You're going to help us," said Braingel. "Tryla and I can't do this by ourselves."

"How about you just pass Braingel and I the stuff we need to change her?" said Tryla. "Is that good enough for you?"

"Yes," said Dubs. "As long as I'm not touching the diaper, I will help."

"Thank you," said Tryla, then picking up Lilibeth and saying to her, "Come on, sweetie. Time to get changed."

The Little Freaks went into Lilibeth's bedroom. Braingel placed a small towel on the changing table as Tryla lied Lilibeth down on her back.

"Alright, you ready for this, Freaks?" Tryla asked Braingel and Dubs, as she took Lilibeth's clothes off her.

"I'm ready," said Braingel.

"I'm ready, too," Dubs said, putting on two doctor facial masks above his two head's mouths and noses as well as rubber gloves on both hands.

"Dubs…" said Tryla, looking at him. "Really…?"

"What?" said Dubs. "I'm just protecting myself from the baby's excrement."

"Maybe I should've wore protective gear, too," said Braingel.

"Man up, you two!" said Tryla. "Changing a diaper is not so bad, you know. Alright, shall we start changing my baby's diaper?"

"Yes…" said Braingel and Dubs.

"Good," said Tryla. "Now…"

Tryla unwraps the dirty diaper as she sees that it was really full.

"Whoa!" said Tryla, all surprised. "She went a lot!"

"Wow, she sure did!" said Braingel, then saying to Lilibeth in his baby voice, "Wiwibeff, you made a big one, didn't woo?"

Lilibeth giggled a bit.

"Braingel, can you fold this diaper and throw it in the garbage?" Tryla asked Braingel.

"Okay…" said Braingel, removing the diaper away from Lilibeth and folded it. "Yuck…"

He plugs his nose with one hand as he grabs the stinky diaper with the other hand as he tosses it in the trash.

"Wipes please," Tryla said, with her hand out.

"Right away, Tryla," said Dubs, giving Tryla the baby wipes.

But when Tryla starts the clean Lilibeth with the wipes, the baby girl somehow starts peeing.

"Aaaah!" said Tryla, covering herself with a spare towel.

"Take cover!" Dubs said, ducking to the floor.

"How much did she have to drink?!" said Braingel, going to the side.

"A lot…" said Tryla. "I have to feed her so many times a day…"

Lilibeth finally stops peeing as she sighs in relief. Then Tryla puts the dirty towel in the laundry basket as she starts to wipe Lilibeth again with the baby wipes.

"Anti-rash cream," said Tryla, with her hand out again.

"Is Lilibeth done yet?" asked Dubs, still on the floor.

"Yes she's done," said Tryla. "You can get back up."

"Thanks," said Dubs, standing back up.

"Now hand me the anti-rash cream, please," said Tryla.

Dubs grabs the diaper rash ointment and gives it to Tryla as he said, "Here you are, Tryla."

"Thanks Dubs," said Tryla, rubbing the cream on Lilibeth's bottom.

"Hey, how come you're not using baby powder, you two?" asked Dubs.

"Well, I heard baby powder can cause breathing trouble and serious lung damage for babies," said Tryla. "That's if they inhale the particles…"

"And it can make the baby sick," said Braingel. "Possibly with cancer…"

"Braingel, knock it off!" said Tryla.

"What, it could happen!" said Braingel. "I don't want our little girl to get sick!"

"Just don't think about it, okay?" said Tryla, sighing angrily. "Now hand me a new diaper, will you, Braingel?"

"Yes Tryla," said Braingel, handing Tryla an unused diaper.

Tryla wraps the diaper on Lilibeth as the baby was in a clean diaper.

"There you go, sweetiepie," said Tryla, picking up her daughter. "You're now in a clean and fresh diaper."

"Mmmm…" Braingel said, as he smelled Lilibeth's clean diaper. "You smell like flowers…"

Lilibeth smiled as she made a happy cooing noise.

Later that day, Braingel and Tryla were sitting on the couch in the living room watching the television while Lilibeth was in her baby bouncer on the floor. Lilibeth then started to make loud noises since she wanted her parents' attention.

"What is it, Lilibeth?" Tryla said, turning to Lilibeth.

Lilibeth reached her hands out to Tryla.

"Aww, you want mommy to hold you?" said Tryla, adored at Lilibeth's gestures. "Okay honey."

Tryla takes Lilibeth out of her baby bouncer and holds her baby in her arms.

"Hello there, Lilibeth," said Tryla, talking sweetly to her. "How's my little baby?"

"You feeling good, sweetheart?" Braingel said to Lilibeth.

Lilibeth smiled as she moved her arms around.

"She's so cute, isn't she, Tryla?" said Braingel, with a smile.

"Yes," said Tryla, agreeing with her boyfriend. "She's very adorable."

She then started using baby talk as she said to her child, "Are you cute? Huh? Are you a cute little one?"

Lilibeth then managed to reach Tryla's head with her arms as she grabbed onto her hair and started pulling on it.

"Oww!" said Tryla, trying to free her hair from Lilibeth's hands. "Oww, that's my hair! Let go! Honey, let go of my hair! It hurts!"

She turned to Braingel and said, "Braingel, help me! She's grabbed hold my hair!"

"Uh oh!" said Braingel, trying to move Lilibeth's hands away. "Lilibeth, let go! Let go right now!"

He managed to pull all of Lilibeth's four hands away from Tryla's hair.

"That was very naughty, Lilibeth," Tryla said waving her finger at her baby. "We don't pull hair. No, no, no."

Lilibeth then got teary.

"Oh no…" said Braingel. "She's gonna cry…"

"Lilibeth, don't cry," said Tryla. "Please don't cry, honey."

But Lilibeth started to cry.

"Awww sweetie…" said Tryla, frowning. "I just didn't want you to pull on my hair, that's all."

Lilibeth continued to cry.

"Braingel, we have to cheer her up somehow," said Tryla.

"I think I know just the trick," said Braingel, having an idea.

He takes out Lilibeth's baby rattle from her baby bouncer and shows it to the baby.

"Lilibeth?" said Braingel, shaking the rattle for her. "Look Lilibeth. It's your little rattle."

Lilibeth calms down a bit as she starts reaching for the rattle with her four hands.

"You want it?" said Braingel, then giving the rattle to her. "Okay, here you are."

Lilibeth looks at her rattle, shakes it, and starts to giggle.

"Good job, honey," Tryla said to Braingel.

"Thanks," said Braingel.

For the rest of the day, Braingel and Tryla were taking care of their new baby as best they could. Sometimes with the help from Dubs. They fed her, changed her diapers, gave her her daily naps, and they even gave her a bath. But while Tryla and Braingel were giving Lilibeth her first bath, the baby girl at first didn't like how she was poured on with water and soap and was fussy and whiny. Then she quickly got used to it and started to like bath time as she was happy and giggly.

"There you go, Lilibeth," said Tryla, drying Lilibeth with a towel. "You're all clean and dried off. Now let's put you in some nice, warm clothes."

Tryla went into Lilibeth's bedroom as she dressed her baby into her pajamas since it was nighttime. When just then, Lilibeth was crying again because she was very tired.

"Sounds like somebody's tired," said Braingel.

"Good," said Tryla. "It's already 9 o'clock at night. And we had to be with her all day today. It's only her second day of life so far."

"Shall we put her in her crib?" said Braingel.

"Yes," said Tryla.

Lilibeth continued to cry.

"Maybe we should calm her down first," said Tryla. "But how?"

"We can turn this on," said Braingel, turning on Lilibeth's baby mobile.

"I have an idea," said Tryla, thinking of something. "Hey Braingel, what song is the baby mobile playing?"

"Hmmm…" said Braingel, listening closely to the baby mobile's music and recognizing the song. "It sounds like "Beautiful Dreamer". Why?"

"We should sing to her," said Tryla. "That might help her fall asleep."

"We? Sing?" said Braingel. "Oh but Tryla, I can't sing very well."

"So?" said Tryla. "You're singing for your child. She won't care about how you sound."

"Oooh alright," said Braingel. "But you're singing with me, too."

"Of course," said Tryla. "Now can you wind up the baby mobile so it can go to the beginning?"

"Sure," said Braingel.

Braingel winds up the baby mobile again so the music can go longer. Tryla sits on the rocking chair while holding Lilibeth as she starts rocking her baby. Then Braingel stood next to Tryla as they both looked down at Lilibeth and started to sing "Beautiful Dreamer" to her.

"Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me," Braingel sang. "Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee."

"Sounds of the rude world, heard in the day," Tryla sang. "Lull'd by the moonlight have all passed away."

"Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song," Braingel and Tryla sang. "List while I woo thee with soft melody."

"Gone are the cares of life's busy throng," Braingel sang.

"Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me," Tryla sang.

"Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me," Braingel and Tryla sang, finishing the song.

As the two finish the last line, they saw that Lilibeth's eyes were closed and she was quiet. The baby girl was in a deep sleep.

"She's sound asleep," whispered Braingel.

"Now let's place her in the crib," whispered Tryla.

Tryla got up from the rocking chair and placed Lilibeth gently in the crib so the baby doesn't wake up.

"Look at her sleeping peacefully in her baby crib," said Braingel, with a smile. "Doesn't she look adorable?"

"She sure does," said Tryla, with a smile as well. "She's so precious."

"I say it's time for us to go to bed, too," said Braingel. "Don't you think?"

"Yeah, we should," said Tryla, then saying to Lilibeth. "Nighty night, Lilibeth darling. Mommy and daddy love you."

Braingel and Tryla turn off the light, tiptoe out of the bedroom, slowly closed the door, and walk into their own bedroom. Then they got into their pajamas, brushed their teeth, and crawled into their bed.

"Wow…" said Braingel. "I never knew taking care of a baby would be so much work."

"Yeah…" said Tryla. "Hard work, to be exact."

"You got that right," said Braingel, then saying to his girlfriend. "You know, Tryla? I changed my mind. Having a baby is a great thing for us."

"I agree," said Tryla. "A baby may take lots of work, but a baby can also bring joy into someone's life."

"Yep," said Braingel, holding Tryla's hand. "We've only just begun."

"We sure did," said Tryla, holding Braingel's hand as well. "Thank you so much, Braingel. For helping me bring Lilibeth into our lives and taking care of her. You're such a big help and you're also a great father."

"You're very welcome, Tryla," said Braingel. "Same to you."

"I love you," said Tryla, holding both of Braingel's hands.

"I love you, too," said Braingel, also holding both of Tryla's hands.

The couple smile at each other as they hug and give each other a sweet, passionate kiss.

Now that Braingel and Tryla have a new baby together, the two had a lot of work to do until Lilibeth grows up in a few years. It'll take a long time, but they were ready and prepared to care for their little bundle of joy. As brand new parents of a little girl, they've only just begun.

THE END


End file.
